


Mente y corazón

by Lilieth_Herly



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: ACD Cannon, El problema final, Final Feliz, Fluff, Johnlock Victoriano, M/M, Romance, primer beso, victorianlock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: Un amor nacido entre el abismo y la muerte.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Mente y corazón

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que subiré una historia por día... a menos que me de flojera o no tenga tiempo jajaa

_Suspiro único_

Sherlock Holmes tenía miedo, terror. Pánico. Su corazón errático solo hacía más lento a sus pensamientos, más aún si sus latidos gritaban porque de alguna forma dejara a su amigo fuera de cualquier asunto, al mismo tiempo que su mente le conminaba a concentrarse en el hombre frete a él. Aquella situación no podía ser más complicada. Se había confiado, estaba seguro que de haber visto las señales ahora mismo la situación sería muy diferente. Pero no. Y ahora lo único que tenía era a su cronista parado a un lado de él, con un rifle de aire comprimido apuntándole al pecho desde un punto desconocido.

—Le advertí muchas veces que retrocediera, Holmes. Le di más de una oportunidad para que usted y su doctor concentraran sus esfuerzos en alejarse de mis planes. Sin embargo no hizo caso alguno a mis advertencias y ahora ya no hay escape. —Holmes tragó saliva. El profesor Moriarty los tenía acorralados, pues mientras él les impedía el paso colocado en el único camino que les permitiría el regreso de aquella majestuosa cascada, uno de sus hombres estaba escondido en algún lugar invisible, amenazando la vida de su amigo.

¿Realmente no había salida? Muchos escenarios pasaron ya por su mente. Pero estaba seguro de que cualquier movimiento que él o Watson dieran a favor de Moriarty el hombre con el rifle descargaría un par de balas sobre ambos, y si por alguna causa fallaba, no había porqué dudar de que Moriarty también estaba armado. Debía, aún a pesar del pésimo lugar en el que se encontraba, hallar una forma para distraer a sus enemigos. Solo necesitaba un par de segundos, un pequeño momento en el que Watson lograra moverse a un lugar seguro y pudiera él desenfundar el arma que desde su viaje siempre cargaba. Más poco e igualmente nada estaba a su favor en ese lugar frío y húmedo, ni siquiera podría inclinarse para intentar tomar una piedra.

—Me da gusto que entienda la posición en la que se encuentra. Terminemos con esto señor Holmes, doctor Watson —Moriarty desenvainó su arma, el revólver brillaba, el cañón oscuro le miraba como si fuese a asimilarlo. Cierto era que, si no pensaba en algo, así ocurriría. Sería aún peor, no obstante, que Watson tuviera el mismo destino. Moriarty avanzó un par de pasos, lentos y apenas sonoros, el arma siendo sostenida por sus huesudas manos con una parsimonia y confianza aterradora.

Aquellos pasos solo los obligaron a retroceder. Luego de un par de ellos, el fin del camino y el inicio de un marchito final anunciaban su cantico entre el agua y las piedras del fondo.

—Holmes… si esta vez realmente estamos acorralados, yo…

—Silencio Watson, ¿cuándo le he decepcionado? —Watson le miró por unos instantes, los ojos gris luna de Holmes captaron la inquietud dentro de los verdes orbes de su amigo. En honor a la verdad, Holmes no podía mentirse a sí mismo, ser culpable de la muerte de su amigo, el único que por años fue capaz de soportar sus rarezas sin alejarlo, del único que le había sonreído con honestidad y que le había regalado más de una vez horas de insomnio solo porque él se lo pedía, era doloroso, no solo emocionalmente.

A cada paso que retrocedía con lentitud podía sentir cómo un puño se cerraba sobre su corazón. Sherlock Holmes sería culpable de la muerte de un buen hombre, del mejor y más valiente que él había conocido. A Holmes poco o nada le importaba morir, pero no podía permitir que Watson sufriera su mismo destino, no lo merecía. Watson debía vivir para seguir riendo amablemente, para dejar que todas las personas se contagiaran de la calidez que desprenden sus ojos verde pasto, para salvar personas, para sanarlas, para alegrar el día de cualquiera solo por la más pequeña de sus sonrisas.

—No se detenga señor Holmes, a menos que desee morir por una bala en la cabeza. Pero no soy tan amable. —Holmes se detuvo apenas tres pasos lejos del borde del abismo, podía sentir cómo Watson temblaba con ligereza. No, simplemente no iba a permitir que el hombre, ese que tanto había hecho por él, muriera de aquella forma.

—Permítame decir mis últimas palabras entonces —Moriarty hizo un gesto con el arma.

—Diez…

—Watson, míreme. —Aunque claramente no deseaba hacerlo, Watson se giró hacia él. Y, ante esa lágrima que tuvo el valor de descender por la piel dorada, Holmes encontró una solución. No la más conveniente para el futuro, pero a menos que más adelante volviera a cometer el mismo estúpido error, no haría lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Se arriesgaría a actuar ahora. Aun con el temor de que no saliera como esperaba, no obstante estaban a tres pasos de morir, así que no perdería mucho si todo resultaba mal.

—Ocho…

Holmes limpió dulcemente el rastro húmedo sobre la mejilla de Watson, este ante su sorpresa solo se dejó hacer. —¿Confía en mí, Watson?

—Con mi vida, Holmes —respondió, sonriendo con ligereza.

—Seis…

—¿Recuerda en donde coloco mi revólver? —Él asintió, componiendo un claro gesto de duda—Lo entenderá en un segundo.

—Cuatro…

Holmes tomó a Watson de la cintura, pegándolo a él, chocando su pecho con el de su cronista. Usó un brazo para rodearlo mientras su mano libre paseaba los finos dedos sobre el brazo de Watson en un movimiento ascendente.

—…T-Tres…

Acarició apaciblemente y con suavidad sostuvo el rostro de Watson por su mentón. Cerró sus ojos no sin antes dirigirle una mirada plagada de disculpas, apretó aún más su abrazo e inclinándose sobre el rostro de su amigo dejó que sus trémulos labios se juntaran con la suavidad de la boca contraría, al mismo tiempo su mano descendía por la cintura de Watson. Despacio. Muy lento, muy sutil.

Y el conteo se detuvo. Holmes tomó el arma de Watson. Watson tomó el arma de Holmes. Una explosión producida por tres detonaciones.

Moriarty estaba muerto con una bala sobre el pecho y otra justo entre las cejas. Más no había tiempo para celebrar. Un disparo más se escuchó al mismo tiempo que Holmes tomaba a Watson de la mano para arrastrarlo por el camino que antes era obstruido. Luego de una nueva detonación Holmes pudo finalmente distinguir de dónde provenía. Cambió de dirección y justo antes de otro tiro ya se cubría detrás de un pequeño montículo de tierra, con Watson debajo de su cuerpo. Incómodo, pero vivo.

—Nuestro tirador experto está demasiado lejos Watson —aclaró Holmes al tiempo en que escondía su cabeza, quedando ésta casi tan cerca de su amigo como antes. Podía decir que no entendía por qué se había puesto sobre Watson en esa posición tan íntima, pero entonces sí que se estaría mintiendo. Su cuerpo se había movido por instinto y sin permiso a su mente tomó lo que parecía la mejor posición para seguir protegiendo a Watson. Justo ahora no podía negar que el solo pensamiento de poder seguir cuidando al hombre debajo de él llevaba hasta su mente y corazón una buena cantidad de calma. Algo muy bien recibido por sus nervios.

—Solo dígame en donde se encuentra Holmes, estoy seguro de que puedo…

—No —le interrumpió Holmes, luego de un segundo se sorprendió más él mismo que el propio Watson ante su cortante respuesta. Sin embargo, la sola idea de que su amigo asomara su irremplazable cabeza ante un panorama que solo hacía caer balas, impedía que cualquier otro razonamiento le hiciera cambiar de opinión.

—Holmes, por favor, usted sabe que mi puntería es mejor que la suya —Watson hizo un par de intentos por salir de las sobreprotectoras maneras de Holmes, no obstante, nada parecía dar resultado. Tampoco es que Watson tuviera muchas ganas de lanzarse hacia el peligro, pero como muchas veces antes, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo si Holmes era quien se debatía cara a cara con este.

—Es arriesgar mucho. Esperaremos hasta que su munición se termine —¿Arriesgar mucho? Incluso Holmes sabía que aquella línea había sido pronunciada por los labios equivocados. Pero no se arrepentía, ya había salvado a Watson de la primer amenaza, saldría vivo de la segunda así tuvieran que quedarse en aquella posición lo que restaba de la tarde.

Entonces Watson resopló, Holmes había perdido la cordura si realmente creía que soportaría las piedras debajo de él hasta que las balas de aquel asesino se acabaran. Vamos, si el hombre llevaba consigo una bolsa entera de munición ellos se quedarían ahí mucho después del anochecer. No es que quisiera arriesgar la vida cuando Holmes acababa de salvarla, de una manera para nada convencional, pero salvarla al fin y al cabo, sin embargo Watson estaba por demás dispuesto a devolverle el gesto terminando con aquel tirador.

Intentó liberarse nuevamente, más luego de escuchar un suave y apenas perceptible gruñido de parte del hombre que estaba a cuatro patas sobre él, decidió que la fuerza no era algo que funcionara. Suspiró entonces, si el truco de Holmes había servido una vez con la brillante y excelsa mente del profesor Moriarty quizá podría funcionar también con su amigo. Colocando las palmas de las manos sobre la tierra elevó ligeramente su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo en que Holmes se giraba hacia él Watson tomó entre sus manos el rostro contrario, ante la parálisis del cuerpo de Holmes al ver como el rostro del doctor se acercaba peligrosamente al suyo, Watson actuó rápido.

Arrastró su pecho sobre el montículo luego de dar un giro aún debajo de Holmes, tomó su arma mientras ubicaba a su blanco y, sin pensarlo, disparó. Pudo sentir con claridad el corazón retumbando dentro del pecho de Holmes luego de que este rodeara su pecho con los brazos. La situación no era la mejor para esa clase de abrazo. De hecho ninguna lo era. No obstante su muerte tras la caída desde una cascada fue impedida por un beso entre los dos, así pues sentía que ya nada podía superar un límite desaparecido desde hace un rato.

—Por la reina Watson, no vuelva a hacer eso —replicó Holmes, aligerando solo un poco el agarré con el que se aferraba a Watson. Recargó su frente sobre los rubios cabellos, inhaló profundamente mientras daba gracias a la reina, a dios, al destino, a las estrellas o al maldito universo por permitirle poder conservar a Watson.

—Estoy bien Holmes, ¿lo ve? Él calló y yo sigo aquí… —dijo, bajando el tono de su voz con cada palabra.

Finalmente dejaron de hablar. Ataviados con el silencio dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio. Sentimiento que solo les hizo recordar la razón por la que aún seguían vivos. Se habían besado. Joder. Se habían besado, ellos, un par de caballeros, amigos desde hace años, los cómplices ante la calma y la peor de las tempestades habían salvado sus vidas al unir sus labios en un beso. Uno casto, de tacto suave y que fue, aunque alguno de los dos pudiera negarlo, correspondido. Watson se removió, no estaba seguro de sentir lo que creía que sentía.

—Oh, lo siento Watson, debo ser pesado —Holmes hizo el intento de moverse, grande fue su sorpresa al ver como Watson negaba sutilmente con la cabeza. El corazón en su pecho, que comenzaba a tranquilizarse, volvió a retomar un ritmo acelerado, extrañamente él tampoco quería cambiar su posición.

Por un rato más aquellas fueron las únicas palabras que se dedicaron. Y en ningún momento después Holmes hizo el amago de moverse, si bien era cierto que no entendía por qué no sentía incomodidad alguna por tener a Watson de esa forma, tampoco es que quisiera averiguarlo, no hace mucho había escapado de la muerte dos veces, su cuerpo y mente pedían un descanso, cierto es que él no iba a negarse, mucho menos si podía sentir la descubierta comodidad del cuerpo de Watson.

Holmes se levantó ligeramente al momento en el que Watson se volteó, al quedar frente a frente, ojos de luna llena contra un par verde pasto. Holmes miró el rostro frente suyo por un buen rato, le examinaba, buscando, descubriendo, detallando hasta el más oculto rincón de sus ojos, su nariz, sus mejillas, sus labios. Se descubrió pensado que, por un momento, aquella luz iluminado los ojos contrarios pudo haber sido arrancada, alejada de él y eso era algo con lo que no podría continuar. No querría continuar si le hubiesen privado de Watson.

—¿Por qué Holmes…? —Cuestionó repentinamente Watson, sosteniendo entre sus manos el rostro de Holmes. Su voz era un susurro, no obstante el sonido de la cascada era aún más bajo—¿Por qué esto se siente tan correcto? —Preguntó una vez más ante la duda silenciosa de Holmes—. ¿Por qué el tenerlo de esta forma, por qué el haberle besado me provoca una sensación de naturalidad? —Y Holmes sintió que esta vez, era Watson quien podía leer sus pensamientos, creyó, luego de un par de segundos, que ni siquiera él pudo haber expresado mejor la situación en la que estaban si bien era todo preguntas sin respuestas—. Tal vez no sea lo correcto Holmes. Pero si su corazón está tan acelerado como el mío, continuemos.

Y las palabras simplemente ya no hicieron falta. Ni los razonamientos ni las consecuencias. Nada era necesario para evitar que sus labios se unieran nuevamente. Nada podría impedirlo. Nadie sería capaz de separarlos, de frenar el movimiento de sus bocas o el abrazo que fundió sus almas en una sola. Nada ni nadie impedirían que aquel amor descubierto entre la muerte y el abismo, creciese como flor en primavera.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!  
> Espero que te haya gustado :3  
> Te quiero <3 <3 <3  
> L. H.


End file.
